Naruto of the Akatsuki
by The Great Six Paths of Pain
Summary: Naruto leaves the leaf with konan to join the Akatsuki but Naruto also ends up falling in love with the blue haired beauty. Naruto X Konan lemons, I will also try my best when doing fights.
1. The recruitment

I don't own Naruto, Konan does... or at least she does in this story.

This starts during the night, right after the Mizuki event. Naruto is 13 and Konan is 19.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A woman could be barely seen with a red cloud design on her jet black cloak that blended in with the night sky. She stood on top of a roof top looking down upon a small ruined apartment with nearly ever single window broken or cracked, graffiti could be seen inside and outside of the small building that seems like it is about to crumble from under its self.<p>

But what she mainly has her amber-colored eyes on is a small boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and an orange and blue jumpsuit along with three whisker marks on each cheek, dancing around with joy.

'I need to push deep inside his emotions if I am to complete this mission, but if that don't work I will just have to capture him the old fashion way.' The woman with beautiful short blue hair the seemed to cling to her face along with a small paper flower tucked into her hair.

She began to recall the order that she is trying to follow out.

"Konan, I need you to capture The nine tails Jinchuuriki. You are the best choice for this because you know how to break into other people's emotions. I need you to bring the Jinchuuriki here alive and we will be one step closer to peace with the nine tails on our side." A man with red hair said from the shadows.

"Does this person have a name?" The blue haired woman now known as Konan asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki he is only about thirteen years old, your target will be very hard to miss." The man said.

Konan shook her head to push the short flashback to the side so she could focus on what is at hand.

As she focused back on the blonde she noticed him jumping up and down on the bed cheering.

"After all this time I'm finally a genin!" Konan could hear the boy saying.

Suddenly he landed flat on the old bed laying face down. 'Nows my chance.' Konan thought as she disappeared and reappeared behind the boy with a ready paper kunai hidden away in her right sleeve.

The boy suddenly jumped back to his feet on the small bed a turned around to jump back off of the said bed only to have his lips connect with hers.

Konan and the boy are both shocked by the sudden contact. She was about put a kunai to his neck until the look in his eyes told her this is his first kiss with a real woman even if she is older than him he is enjoying the contact.

The boy could see her amber eyes along with most of her face. 'This woman is beyond beautiful.' He thought as he slightly sucked on her lower lip enjoying the flavor her mouth and lips gave him.

After a couple of seconds of the connection the boy finally backed away still standing. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan said hiding her disappointment because he broke the contact when she was beginning to enjoy the kiss and what he was doing to her lower lip. 'His lips are so soft I just wanna- no I shouldn't think like this he is only thirteen.' She thought try to keep her eyes on the ball.

"Y-yes that's me, what is yours and what do you need from me?" Naruto asked as he quickly licked his lips enjoying the flavor of her lips that she left on his own.

Konan couldn't help but become aroused by his small action. 'From the info I gathered, nearly every one in the village hates him because of the nine tails, he also wants nothing more than too be seen by every one so he strives to become hokage, his favorite food is ramen. But the last two things I have just learned is he loves a women's touch and seems too be falling in love with me, if I play my cards right taking him with me back to Ami will be very easy. "My name is Konan, I am here to capture you." She said and soon realized what she just finished saying. 'Shit I fucked it up.' She thought as she noticed Naruto taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not going too be captured without a fight." Naruto said as he was about to charge at her from his bed.

Konan couldn't help but notice his horrible defensive stance. 'It is beyond obvious that he is self-trained... poor kid.' She thought and decided to use his bad stance to her advantage. Within a flash she pined him to the bed with her on top of him.

"W- what are you d- d- doing, K- Konan-chan?!" Naruto asked with a blush because of the sudden position and her face is only an inches away from his own.

"I'm merely here to ask you to come back to Ami with me." Konan reworded what she first said but with a seductive voice. 'Konan-chan heh, I like the way that sounds comming from him.' she thought.

Naruto felt himself harden with arousal and tried his best to hide his growing erection. "Why would I want to go with you. I love it here, everyone is so nice to me too and I have a lot of friends." He said with sorrow in his eyes knowing that he was lying.

"You know damn well that is a lie." Konan said and Naruto looked away from and facing to his right, to help hide his sadness.

Konan grabbed the sides of his head forcing him to look her in the eyes. "But that is why I am here, to save you from this place. In Ami you're going too be seen as hero not as a demon." She said giving Naruto the time so he could let her words sink in.

Naruto laid there contemplating this offer for a couple of minutes and was pushing more to her side. His eyes slowly reverted to her lips.

Konan noticed where his eyes landed. 'I take it that he enjoys kissing me...' She thought with a smile, 'I'm not any better.' She finished and pressed her lips to his still holding the sides of his head with her hands.

She noticed he made a small moan into the kiss as he slowly closed his eyes. She mentally grinned as she realized he is easy to pleasure. Enjoying the sound of his moans she decided to step it up a notch and slid her tongue passed his lips into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened but soon closed again as he couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. Konan soon parted leaving a strand of saliva that's connected to each others tongues. Gravity soon took its toll causing the strand to finally snap and fall into his mouth.

Konan used her left hand to close his mouth, he quickly managed to get what she is wanting him to do and swallowed down the saliva. "If you come to Ame with me and you'll be trained to your heart's content, you'll be able to stand against all the Kages." Konan said knowing that he wants to become stronger and that absolutely loves training.

'The Kage are the strongest of all the shinobi, if could actually stand against them then I mean that i would be really strong.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to give me your answer." Konan said and disappeared in a swirl of papers.

Naruto soon fell asleep in deep thought. 'What should I do? I really want to become stronger but I don't want to leave the little bit of friends that I have behind.' He thought as he fell asleep.

The next day.

Naruto could be seen tied to a large wooden pole flailing around as he tried to get loose as three members of his team began walking away. "Hey, guys don't leave me here! Can you guys untie me?!" Naruto begged but the group ignored him and continued to walk away.

"Sakura-chan, oh Sakura-chan! Can you please untie me Sakura-chan?!" Naruto continued until Sakura finally look away from Sasuke and turned around to face him.

"SHUT IT BAKA!" Sakura yelled and turned back to Sasuke only to see a small cloud of smoke in his place. Sakura's face turned red with and anger and slowly walked towards Naruto.

With Konan.

Konan is now following one of the bigger chakra sources towards the outskirts of the village. She soon reached a training field and quickly hid inside of a bush to remain undetected.

She looked around and noticed Naruto tied to a pole as he shouted and flailed asking to be untied only to have a pink haired girl walk towards him.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan. Just untie it from the back and-" Naruto got interrupted as he felt her kicking him between his legs.

"Don't you ever put chan in my name ever again! No girl will ever let you use that in her name!" Sakura shouted as she kicked him again. "Thanks to you I lost my chance with Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she landed a hard punch to his gut. "I wish you had never been born you monster. The next time I see your face I will kill you myself. You might as well leave the village, it's not like anyone will notice you are gone!" Sakura finished and rushed off to find Sasuke.

Naruto tried his best not to cry which Konan could noticed as she hid in a bush off to his left. The words that Sakura said slowly sank in.

Konan got ready to approach Naruto but a group of chunin entered the field to Naruto's right.

Konan stayed her ground as the group continued until they all ended up in front of the boy and began to pour a strange liquid all over his body.

'Stupid leaf shinobi thinking they can rid of a demon within a jinchuuriki with holly water.' Konan thought but realized that it isn't what she thinks it to be as one of the chunin lit a match. Konan dashed over to intervene but she made it to late as the match touched the gas covered Naruto causing him to burst into flames.

"Burn in the fires of hell from which you came from DEMON!" A chunin said only to be knock out by a swift attack to the back of the neck. The rest of the chunin soon fell unconscious before they could realize what is happening and the last one she grabbed by the wrist, using her chakra she launched him as far as she could... he soon disappeared from sight as flew through the air.

Konan quickly put out the flames as his screaming rang in her ears, she then swiftly cut the ropes causing the said ropes to fall to his feet.

Konan quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto using her chakra to help heal the burns.

"If I go to Ame with you, will I be treated like trash there too?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not!" Konan said as she pulled his body closer to her own.

"Then I'll go." Naruto finished as the burns completely faded away.

"Alright, then let's get to Ame." Konan said as the two dashed off towards Naruto's apartment to get the thing he would want to take with him.

At the apartment

Naruto grabbed another one his jumpsuits and quickly put it on while Konan is being distracted by a picture of team 7. Naruto quickly put the burnt jumpsuit into his bag and the two left out the bedroom window heading towards Ame.

Six hours later with Kakashi

"So how did this batch of trainees turn out, did they meet your standards or did this group fail too." Guy asked with a big smile.

"They past but it turns out that a hyperactive ball of energy ended up in my team." Kakashi said sitting in front of a square table with guy across from him, Kurenai to his left and Asuma to his right.

"You must be talking about Naruto Uzumaki, so he his one of your new students." Kurenai commented.

"Yea he is... Wait, speaking of Naruto I kinda left him tied to a training post back at the training field." Kakashi said and got up.

"That is a great first impression, leaving one of your students tied to a training post." Kurenai commented with a smirk.

"Yea you can rub it in when I get back." Kakashi said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

At the training field

Kakashi stood in shock as he looked at the burnt post but no sign of Naruto, he tried to resist vomiting from the stench of burnt human flesh. He looked to his right to see about seven chunin fleeing the scene. 'They must be responsible for this.' Kakashi thought as he dashed in front of the group slightly blinded by rage.

"Where is Naruto!?" Kakashi yelled getting ready to activate his lightning blade.

"No clue, but Ryuu is no where to be found. He must have carried the demons lifeless body where it will never be found." Said one of the cunin when a grin as the others high river with what they think to be their success.

"Naruto is no demon!" Kakashi yelled as he active his lightning blade and charged at the group completely blinded by rage, but Asuma appeared next to him grabbing his wrist causing the lightning blade to deactivate.

"Killing them wouldn't make you any better, Kakashi." Asuma said as the other jounin from earlier appeared knocking the chunin unconscious.

"How did-"

"It was obvious that something was wrong when your chairs started going outta control, so we came to see what is going on." Kurenai said asking Kakashi's question before he even finished asking.

Kakashi dropped his for letting his rage get the better of him. "There is no sign of Naruto's or the nine tails chakra... The best we can is carry these shinobi to Hokage-sama and report that Naruto has been killed and his body is missing." Guy said and they all headed of to the homage carrying the chunin.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Konan in rain country.

Konan is currently in her angel form gliding through the air with Naruto riding on her back. Naruto is busy looking at Konan's paper wings which didn't go unnoticed by her. "As soon as we get a little closer to Amegakure I'm going to need some rest for using this for so long. We will be stopping at a cave just ahead of us." Known said feeling her chakra running low.

"You can do what you want, I'm just happy that we got out of fire country without any big problems." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Later with Kakashi and the other jounin.

"I'm sure that Hokage-sama's search team will find something we just have to go by what we were told for the mean time." Kurenai said trying to support Kakashi.

"Alright I'm just going to sleep this off." Kakashi said sadly and closed his apartment door. Heading to his bedroom he then flopped himself on his bed and slowly fell asleep still in his uniform.

'I'm sorry Minato-sensei.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Back to Naruto and Konan in the cave.

The two are currently sitting next to each other in front of a small hand-made fire that is placed in the middle of the cave, rain could also be heard outside of the cave. The two are on the right side of the cave if you where looking into it with Konan on Naruto's right leaving him closer the opening and konan closer to the end of the cave. Naruto is to busy thinking about what Sakura said to him. 'She made it sound like no one will ever like me at all.' Naruto thought with sadness as he looked at the small fire.

Konan on the other hand is busy thinking about the kiss they 'accidentally' shared. 'I wonder if that was his first kiss?' Konan thought, using the corner of her eyes she looked to her left at the sun-kissed blonde only to see a sad look on his face. 'He must be thinking about what that Sakura girl said to him.'

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Konan asked moving so that she is right in front of him.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said back.

"Do you remember that kiss we had last night?" Konan asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as her remembered when she slid her tongue into his mouth. "Y- yes I r- remember, w- w- what about it-?!" Naruto asked unsure of where she is going.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Konan asked slowly moving her face closer to his.

"..." Naruto decided that it was better not to answer.

"I knew it." Konan said as she pushed Naruto's body so that his back laid against the stone ground. "Do me a favor and call me Konan-chan for now on." Konan said with a small smile.

'What is she saying?' Naruto asked and suddenly Konan pressed her lips against his own using both of her hands to grab the sides of his head to stop him from pulling away. "Mmmpphh." Naruto moaned out into the kiss.

Konan couldn't help but step it up a notch again by sliding her tongue into his mouth and felt her lower region soaking with arousal by the sound of his moans but she mentally smiled as she felt Naruto wrapped his arms around his upper body.

She then used her right hand to unzip his jacket. He could hear his jackets zipper but it quickly left his mind... Until she slid her right hand up under his shirt causing him to moan as she gently slide around his body.

Konan pulled away from the kiss and left her head hovering over his. "You like that don't you." She said as she began to remove his jacket completely and tossed it off to her left towards Konan's single sleeping bag that is further in the cave laying at the very back of the slightly lit cave. She soon did the same with his black undershirt revealing his upper body. 'Not a single sign of baby fat. But he is almost as skinny as Nagato.' Konan thought as she crawled till her head is above his lower stomach.

Konan placed her tongue just below his navel and slid her tongue all the way up to his neck earning a loud moan along with a shiver from Naruto. "If you like then you will like every thing that comes up next." Konan said with a small grin.

"W- what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough." Konan said with grin as she removed her cloak and tossed it next to Naruto's jacket revealing that she is wearing a navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her naval being surrounded by four more piercings. She is also wearing a pair of blue pants.

"Your b- b- b- beautiful." Naruto stuttered out with a blush a he soon realized what he said. 'I need to start thinking before I talk.' Naruto thought to himself.

All Konan did in reply is plant a kiss on his forehead and moved down to his waist. She reached to Naruto's trousers and boxers and pulled them both of with one swift tug earning a gasp from Naruto while also causing his rod to spring up in full glory.

"Konan-chan, s- s- s- stop it!" Naruto said as he tried to cover up.

'He's at least 6 inches!' Konan thought to herself and she quickly wrapped her right hand around his shaft completely ignoring Naruto's words. 'He's thick too.' Konan thought.

Naruto tried his best to hold in the small moan as she wrapped her hand around his most shaft but he lost it when she began to pump her hand up and down at a fast pace. Naruto's moans echoed throughout the small cave.

Konan soon snapped out her trance as she heard Naruto's moans and put on a grin. "Do you like that Naruto-kun?" She asked as she began to seed up and also started playing with his testicles with her left hand.

"I love it, Konan-chan." Naruto said through his moans.

"That's just what I like to hear." Konan said just before she dragged her tongue over his sack causing it to twitch and also earned a loud moan from him.

Konan's grin widened as she got another idea. She quickly took his full length into her mouth causing the head of his cock to press against the back of her throat.

"K- K- KONAN-CHAN!" Naruto moan/yelled out.

Konan began to rise her head back up until only the head was left in her mouth and she slowly lowered her head back down as far as she possibly could earning another loud moan from the blonde jinchuuriki. She began to repeat the process but continuously speeding up overtime.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA-" Naruto didn't even have to finish as Konan knew what is about to happen so she braced herself by going back raising her back up until only his head remained in her mouth at the last second before he began firing his loads into her mouth.

After he finished swallowed the entire mouthful of his cum savoring the taste it left behind in her mouth, but Naruto on the other hand laid there heaving for air from the new experience.

"T- that was awesome." Naruto heaved out.

"Well don't think we are stopping there." Konan said as she removed her blue robe and pants revealing black panties and a bra which she quickly removed and onto the pile with the rest of their clothes.

"W- what are you doing, K- Konan-chan?" Naruto stuttered out as Konan position her entrance above his shaft.

"Getting to the main course." Konan said as she slowly lowered herself down causing the head of his shaft to push through her outer lips.

"But I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Naruto said as he looked away from her turning his head towards the cave entrance.

Konan quickly stopped her decent as she was only quarter of the way down. She looked down at Naruto placing her right hand on his left cheek forcing him to look at her and leaned down closer to him but her height and size caused her breast to end up closer to his face rather than her own face. "Tell why you think you're not ready? We have gotten this far already, haven't we?" Konan asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"I have never even done this sort of thing before and I don't have the first clue of what I'm supposed to do. I just-" Naruto got interrupted as Konan used her left hand to cover his mouth.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, if it's that your worried about than I'll go slow until you catch on. Just warp your arms around me and relax." Konan said with a small smile.

Naruto began to feel her descending again so wrapped his arms around her body to the best he could and pulled her as close as possible and buried his face between her breasts as he let out another moan as he felt that she was all the way down. "Your so tight... So wet... it feels so good." Naruto moaned out as he felt her slowly ridding up and down on his shaft over and over again causing moans from the both of them.

After some time Naruto got an idea so he began thrusting upward to meet her when she lowers herself on his shaft.

"There just like that, would you like me to speed it up a little?"

"Yeah." Naruto moaned out with his face still stuffed between her breasts. 'These things are so soft I wonder if I can maker her...' Naruto thought before he placed a small amount of her skin from her left breast into his mouth and began gently sucking causing a noticeable hickey along with a small moan from her.

Konan began to speed up feeling herself reaching her limit but she could by Naruto's actions that he is about to cum again. "Are you about to cum again?" She asked.

"Yea... what do I do?" Naruto asked he tried his best to hold it back.

"Cum inside of me, just let it out, fill me with your cum." Konan said she slid back down his shaft trying to put him as deep into herself as possible.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto moaned/yelled out as he fired his load into Konan.

After about four long string it finely stopped. 'I can feel his cum.' Konan thought and looked down at Naruto to find him fast asleep. 'It looks like there is a couple of things he burns through energy really fast with, so mach for unlimited energy hahahaha.' She thought then picked Naruto up and carried next to the single bed roll and placed him down next to it. She then placed her right hand just above her entrance as it glowed with green chakra. 'I never thought I'd end up using this anti birthing.' She thought.

Grabbing her Akatsuki cloak she put it on and laid down int the open bed roll. She reached over to Naruto, pulling him atop of her faced down with his face stuffed back between her breasts. She then zipped back up her cloak keeping hidden and warm with her arms through the sleeves and but still hugged around Naruto but from outside the cloak.

Pulling the bed rolls blankets over the two she soon fell asleep.

The next morning

Naruto woke and found himself fully dressed and being carried on Konan's back as she walked the what appears to a large village being poured on by rain. "Where are we?" Naruto asked as he began looking around.

"This is Amegakure, your new home." Konan answered as she placed Naruto down on his feet.

"So you brought the Jinchuuriki back alive I see." Said a voice of to the right of the group

Naruto looked over to see who it is. Naruto could see a man wearing a slashed Konoha forehead protector and the same cloak that Konan is wearing. On his right ring finger he is wearing a ring which is red and bore the kanji for vermilion. He is also wearing purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace which has three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked up at him because of his height compared to the mystery man.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha, he is with us." Konan answered for the man know known as Itachi.

"You two should hurry and go to Nagato, he has been waiting." Itachi said and disappeared in a swarm of crows.

"He's right we should hurry." Konan said and rushed off with Naruto.

Later with Konan, Naruto and Nagato.

Konan and Naruto stood in front of a man with long red hair that covered one side of his face. The man is wearing a jet black cloak.

"So you succeeded in the mission." The man said as he slowly walked towards the two.

"Of coarse Nagato." Konan said.

"Lets just hope that your relationship does not effect the Akatsuki." Nagato said as he looked up at Konan who is as pale as snow. "Your little sex drive seems to have gotten the better of you again but this time you went a step further this time." Nagato said with a small grin.

"It's not what you think Nagato." Konan said with a blush.

"Oh but it is." Nagato said with a small chuckle.

"Lets just keep this between us." Konan pleaded.

"Fine." Nagato said and looked over to Naruto. "So are you willing to join the Akatsuki or did you just come because Konan made you?" Nagato asked.

"I have my reasons." Naruto said as he remembered the what happened yesterday.

Nagato looked at Konan and her facial expiration told him everything.

"I see. Well lets get you set up." Everyone in the Akatsuki will be training you. Your gear is over there." Nagato said pointing to a small table with an Akatsuki cloak and some other things on it.

...

Once Naruto put on the cloak he looked back to see Nagato and Konan waiting for him.

"Lets introduce you to the others." Nagato said as he and Konan left the room with Naruto not to far behind him.

Nagato swiftly pushed pushed oped a set of double doors only to see man with green eyes wearing a black and gray face mask and also a akatsuki cloak that conceals most of his appearance, Holding a man with white hair slicked back and wearing an akatsuki cloak in a head lock as many some of the others wearing the same cloaks are gathered around him.

"ENOUGH." Nagato yelled.

"He started it." The man with slicked back white hair pointing at the one who currently has him in a head lock.

"And I'm ending it, Kakuzu let Hidan go." Nagato ordered.

The two now known as Hidan and Kakuzu separated. 'Gezz, whats up his ass?' Hidan thought to himself as he rubbed his neck.

"You two make great first example." Konan said as she stepped to her right revealing Naruto who is wearing an akatsuki cloak and no head band but the legs to his to his jumpsuit where below the bottom of the cloak ends.

"Who's the little one." Asked a man that similar to a shark but with spiky blue hair.

"Who ever he is I want a shot at him. The amount of chakra he has tells me he must be strong." Said a man with long blonde hair tied up into a large ponytail on top of his head as he revealed his hand witch seems to have mouths on his palms.

"None of you will be getting a 'shot' at him, instead all of you will be training him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato said.

"Why the hell are all of us going to train this little guy for?" The man with the odd hands asked as he put his said hands back to his sides.

"Take a wild guess, Deidara." Konan asked the blonde man now known as Deidara.

"Well judging by the massive amount of chakra he has I would say he is a Jinjuuriki." Deidara said as he scratch his chin with his right hand.

"Good job Deidara, but technically he is the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails." Nagato finished and could see disbelief on everyone's faces.

"This might just make things interesting in the Akatsuki." A man with red hair said.

"I'm going to make him understand what true art is, so don't get in my way Sasori." Deidara said to the red haired man.

"Pathetic." Sasori said with a huff.

"Well you should all get started." Nagato said as he walked off with konan.

"Before we start I will test you limits. lets go to the out skirts of the village." Said a man with said from the shadows with spiky orange hair and piercings on his face, just before he disappeared.

"Kid, it was nice knowing you while you were alive." Hidan said.

"For once I agree with Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"What do you mean." Naruto asked in confusion.

"Kid that was pain the strongest out of all of us besides Nagato. Pain is known as a god in this village. He is going to destroy you." Kakuzu said as disappeared.

Naruto began to pale from the news.

"Don't worry well be there watching to mourn your death." Hidan said with an evil chuckle before he vanished.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure he will go easy on you." Kisame said and everyone else vanished leaving Naruto there alone.

"I can do this I just have to prove myself." Naruto said before he rushed of to the out skirts of the village.

later at a wide open field with rain pouring down over it.

Naruto stood in front of everyone as the looked down at him. "I thought you wouldn't come, you got balls kid, balls." Hidan said.

"I'm not giving up even if the enemy can take on all the shinobi nations at once, lets do this." Naruto said as he curled his hands into fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph." Pain just extended his left arm out towards Naruto. "Lets begin." He said.

Everyone but Naruto and Pain jumped back, FAR back.

"Why does pain get a shot at him and not me?" Deidara asked.

"I'm with you on that one, Deidara." Hidan said.

"Shut it you two, you could learn a thing or two from this fight." Itachi said as he rested his left arm an the half unbuttoned cloak.

"Came at me." Pain said.

Naruto whipped out a kunai and made a head on charge at the man in front of him.

"Hmph, fool. ALMIGHTY PUSH." Pain yelled as he sent Naruto flying with nothing more than chakra that surrounded Pain in a ball an then expanded.

'What the hell was that.' Naruto thought as he crashed to ground and began flipping and rolling to a stop, but Naruto continued to lay there still as a rock.

"That was faster than I thought it would be." Sasori said to himself.

"Your weak. I can't believe ho-" Pain stopped as he felt a hand wrap around his left ankle causing him so look down. He could see Naruto's hand sticking out of the ground as it wrapped around his ankle as Naruto head began to emerge from the ground. "How did you?" Pain said before Naruto threw Him backwards as Naruto fully emerged from the ground.

'What just happened?' Deidara thought to himself as he looked over at the other Naruto laying on the ground but it soon disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"A shadow clone?" All of them asked but Itachi.

"NICE MOVE KID!" Hidan yelled.

"Keep it down you idiot." Kakuzu said as he took a good look at the boy.

"Kakuzu is right, lets try not to distract the boy." Sasori said.

"Not bad kid. But it's not over." Pain said as he dashed at Naruto.

Naruto threw four shuriken to try and slow his appoint but it failed as he deflected one of them but the other three where far of course.

'It seems he needs training in throwing projectiles, Deidara can train with that.' Pain thought to himself as he pulled out a black rod like weapon. 'Lets test his hand to hand combat skills.' Pain quickly went to slash at Naruto but he quickly rolled to the right.

Pain quickly began stabbing at Naruto as he rolled but each time missed as he continuously ended up stabbing the ground. 'His speed is good but could still use a bit of work.' He thought as Naruto got back on his feet and jumped back.

Naruto quickly summoned another shadow clone that appeared behind pain as he stood there.

'I have to come up with a counter attack encase he dose that push thing again. the same thing most likely won't work twice on this guy.' Naruto thought as he and the clone charged at pain but at the last second he jumped into the air and the two Naruto's fallowed suit.

"There is no way around it this time. ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain yelled as ball of chakra formed around him and suddenly expanded causing the Naruto behind him to turn to smoke and the one in front of him to be sent flying backwards.

'Damn it, I fell into that one.' Naruto thought as he began flipping and rolling on the ground until it finally stopped and stood back on his feet. His cloak is now covered with tears along with patches of missing fabric. 'I'm going to need a new cloak after I finished getting my ass kicked.' Naruto thought to himself.

'2, 1, 0.' Pain thought as he finished what seemed to be a count down from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked around for his target but could not find him until he felt a chakra surge from behind him. As quickly turning around he could see Pain.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He yelled again as a ball of white chakra formed around him.

'Not again.' Naruto thought as he tried to quickly come up with something.

He began to act upon instinct as he extended his right arm outward towards pain and put his left hand on his right shoulder to help pump pump chakra causing his right arm to glow a red color. "RRRRAAAGGHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the out the palm of his hand at the same time that Pains chakra ball extended outward causing the two chakras to collide pushing the two both backwards away from each other. Naruto managed to slide to a halt on his feet instead of flipping and rolling backwards. Pain on the other hand smashed the back of his head to the ground rendering him unconscious yet he continued skid along the ground until he finally stopped.

"Did the newbie just beat beat pain in a mach that none of us could do even together?" Kakuzu asked with shock in his voice.

"It seems there is more to this kid than meets the eye." Itachi said.

"We should go check on the two though." Deidara said with shock in his voice also.

As they everyone left to go check on the two Hidan stood in the same spot with his jaw to the floor. 'What the hell just happened?' He thought to himself.

Itachi carried pain over his shoulder as he walked towards Naruto who stood staring at his right hand as if he had never seen it before. "That was AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out as he began jumping up and down.

"Alright, calm down kid, you might pull a muscle jumping around like that." Kakuzu said. as everyone began heading back to the village with Naruto not far behind the group.

Off behind the group a man began to emerge from the ground. one side of his body is black and the other is white with what appears to be a flytrap surrounding his head.

"Its seems Nagato is not doing what Madara has has told him to do with the Jinchurikis. But it seems that boy can become a useful ally." The man said the submerged back into the ground.

Back at the hideout within the village.

Itachi placed Pain on a chair in a sitting position. "There, now we just have to wait for him to wake up again." Itachi said as he disappeared in a swam of crows.

"Nice job kid." Kakuzu said.

"I agree." Said a voice that seemed to come from pain causing everyone to look at pain to see him looking straight at Naruto.

"P- Pa- Pai- Pa- P- P-" Hidan began stuttering out.

"You sound like some kind of majestic eagle." Kakuzu said.

"Shut it." Hidan responded.

"I wasn't expecting there to be a winner in that little match but I still learned what I needed to know. Deidara you will train him in throwing projectiles everyone else train him the way you see fit." Pain said as he got of the chair and walked off to find Nagato.

"Sounds good to me." Kisame said.

"Lets get started then." Sasori said he walked off.

Later with Naruto

Naruto stood in the same wide open field as he was when fighting pain.

'That was a wast of energy to just come back here.' Naruto commented to himself.

Sasori pulled out a scroll and summoned a puppet. "I will be teaching you how to use puppets." Sasori said.

"Puppets?" Naruto asked.

"What did you not know you can use a puppet for combat?" Sasori asked to which Naruto shock his head. "You got a lot to learn then." He commented back with a slight grin.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought as he noticed some kind of liquid dripping from the blades on the puppet. 'I going to definitely need a new cloak after this. hope they don't mind.' He finished as the puppet approached him.

"Don't let the blades cut you." Sasori said as his grin grew bigger.

"I can see that." Naruto said as paled from the twisted look on Sasori's face.

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter the next will be when Naruto gets involved with the chunin exams..<p>

The next chapters will most likly not be as long as this one, it took me forever to finish this.

Please tell me what you think i and if there is something i should work on for this chapter or the next.

I appreciate most input.


	2. The beginning of the Chunin exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Second chapter, The Beginning of the Chunin exams

This chapter will be the begining of the Chunin exams.

I'm sorry if I spell the Names of the villages wrong.

Merry Chistmas and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>After training with Sasori<p>

Naruto fell to the ground on his stomach in a small bedroom, in front of Konan who couldn't help but giggle by his sudden actions. "I have never been so worn out before." Naruto said as he laid heaving on the floor.

"And you smell like like a foot too." Konan said.

"I second that." Naruto said as he jumped back up to his feet.

"Come with me, I have have an idea." Konan said as she grabbed Naruto's left wrist and began pulling him with her as she headed out of the tower.

'I don't have much of a choice but to come with you when you are pulling me around.' Naruto sweat dropped.

Later

"What are we doing at an all gender hot spring?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Konan to see a perverted smile on her face and quickly figured out what is going on. "OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled as he tried to make a run for it but she grabbed him by the back of the collar to his torn up cloak.

"Your not going anywhere Naruto-kun." Konan said as she began dragging him in to the large build with a large hot spring inside.

Minutes later

Naruto sat in the steaming hot water as he sank down lower and lower as more people began to turn their heads towards him.

Konan sat off to his right as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"It's not funny Konan-chan. This has to be the most embarrassing thing in my life to date." Naruto said as he sank even lower to try to cover the blush appearing on his face as more and more female eyes began to look his way. 'A missive pervert must have came up with this place.' Naruto thought.

"I agree Naruto-kun, it's not funny... It's hilarious!" Konan said and began laughing causing Naruto's entire face to turn pink as more people began to look their way from the sudden noise. 'I'm actually surprised that this place isn't pact with a males who usually just come to to be a bunch of perverts.' Konan thought with relief.

"Hey Tenshi-senpai, isn't that the nine tails' Jinchuuriki?" Asked girl with jet black hair and blue eyes who seemed to be in he twenties to mid thirties on the other side of the hot spring.

'Oh no. I don't need to go though this already, I just got here.' Naruto thought with worry.

"Yes he is, his Name is Naruto Uzumaki." Konan quickly said as she noticed the worry on Naruto's face.

Suddenly the dark haired girl jumped from one side of the Hot spring and landed on top of Naruto with her arms wrapped around his small body.

'What the the hell is this?' Naruto with shock as Naruto's head sank down between the woman's breasts all the while causing Konan to give the girl the look of death but the girl failed to take notice.

"I can't believe we actually have such a cute Jinchuuriki on our side!" The girl said and soon released Naruto.

As Naruto sat down everyone within the hot spring began slowly swarm around him.

Later as Konan and Naruto left the hot spring

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked as he liked to his left up at Konan.

"It was because they see you as a shield that can protect this village, like a hero." Konan answered as she looked down at Naruto.

"Hero? How could I be seen as a hero when I hold very thing that causes pain, sorrow and war. I hold the demon that attacked the leaf killing hundreds of shinobi and villagers.

"The Jinchuuriki's are meant hold the tailed beast stop them. Jinchuurikis are also capable of using the tailed beast's chakra to help others, that is what can make them be seen as a hero." Konan said.

"Then I want to continue to train every day so that can be the Hero that this village so I be the hero this village needs." Naruto said as he pumped his right fist into the air.

"That's the spirit Naruto." Konan said with giggle from Naruto's sudden action. 'I'm sure you will become what you say you will as long as you train really hard.' Konan though to herself.

"By the way Konan-chan. Where am I supposed to sleep?" Naruto asked as he lowered his arm.

"With me of course... or would you rather sleep alone in a different room." Konan asked with a small grin that went unnoticed by Naruto as he looked to the ground with a blush plaster to his face. "I take it that you want to share then." Konan said.

Seven months later

"Eh! What do you mean I have join the Chunin exams in the leaf village?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of Nagato and Konan.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know how much you don't want to go back there." Nagato said placing his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Well from the amount of time that I have been here I know that you would do this if you had a good reason... so what would that reason be?" Naruto asked with his head down.

"A boy named Gaara is in a condition like you would be if you would Have stayed in the leaf, but he is from the sand village." Nagato said knowing how he feels about Naruto not wanting other to go through what he did.

Naruto looked up at Nagato making eye contact with him. "Is he a jinchuuriki like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is he is the one tails' Jinchuriki." Konan answered.

"Then I'll go." Naruto said with a huff.

'He is still to easy to convince.' Nagato and Konan both thought.

"But how am I supposed to go up against another Jinchuuriki if I haven't really gotten stronger at all. Plus Pain prohibited me from using 'that' Jutsu because he thinks I'm going to blow my arm off. All I have up my sleeve is my Shadow clones." Naruto complained.

"That is why Pain is going to be training you, but you are still prohibited from using that Jutsu and during the exam your name will be Menma Uzumaki." Nagato said as he took his hand off Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto walked out of the room as he prepared to go train.

"Nagato are you sure he should go to the leaf village, its the very place that caused him so much pain." Konan said as she looked over to Nagato.

"Sometimes you must face you fears in order to get rid of them. Plus Otogakure is planing on attacking the leaf along side with the sand village and Gaara is the main pawn for the attack." Nagato sat as he sat down in a small chair. "He will face an even bigger problem when he finds out who his teammates have been set to be." Nagato said.

"I see." Konan responded as she looked back towards were she last seen Naruto. 'Poor kid.'

In Konohagakure

All of rookie 8 and the teachers/senseis sat in side of a bbq restaurant where everyone sat together.

Kakashi sat next to Asuma and Guy with the left side of his head on the table face towards his glass of water that he is currently tapping with his index finger.

"I understand that your still depressed about Naruto's death but you have been sitting there tapping that glass of water for over an hour." Kurenai said.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINED BRIGHT WITHIN THAT BOY AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH US!" Lee yelled out giving what Neji thought to be hearing lose as he sat to the left of him.

"Lee is right but if you continue acting like this I'm going to have to force feed you. Your plate has remained untouched ever sense we got here."

"Ever sense Naruto died things have been more troublesome than before." Shikamaru said as he put the last piece of dango that was on his plate in his mouth.

"I actually miss the little squirt." Kiba said getting a bark of approval from Akamaru.

"I remember when he decorated the village with all of the Hyugas undergarments." Ino said with a giggle.

"Don't get me started with that one." Neji said. 'It was his destiny to die that day... there was no way of changing it.' Neji though as he shoved a small rice cake into his face.

Hinata just blushed as she finally realized something. 'That means he seen my panties and he also touched the t-' Hinata was interrupted by the sound of Kurenai's voice.

"None of you are really helping right now." Kurenai said.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Ino said as she dropped her head.

"No its fine Kurenai-san. I need to get over the past and focus on the present." Kakashi said as he lifted his head up.

"Good because I got word from the Hokage today that a single shinobi from the rain is said to be joining team seven for the Chunin exams so that your team is abile to partake in the exams.

Kakashi's eyes widened by the news. "I'm glad to hear that team has a chance then." Kakashi said as he began to eat.

Later after training with Naruto.

Naruto sat on the ground as he began building back up his chakra.

Minutes later Naruto stood back up to his feet and summoned a couple of shadow clones.

"I don't care if pain thinks I will blow my arm off, that could become a power full jutsu and useful jutsu in the future." Naruto said to him self as the shadow clones charged towards him. Naruto quickly placed his left hand on his right shoulder and began focusing his chakra into his right arm causing it to glow blue. "HA!" Naruto yelled out as he realest the chakra but it back fired and sent him flying backwards.

"Damn it what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked himself as he recovered from the backfire.

'You moron, try using my chakra like you did last time.' Said an evil voice from with Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

'I am the Nine tails, maybe you heard of me... Anyway did you notice how your arm glowed blue instead of red?' The voice now known as the nine tails asked.

"Yes but why should I trust you?" Naruto asked.

'Because you want to become the Jinchuuriki everyone want right, but in order to do that you must learn to use my chakra.' The fox explained in a short fashion.

"I see. Then how do I use your chakra?" Naruto asked.

'Last time you unknowingly used my chakra because you were in a dangerous position. For example if someone pushed you off a cliff you then you would unknowingly use my chakra if you tried using a jutsu at the last second to save yourself, over time you will learn to use my chakra on your own accord.' The fox explained.

"Okay I understand, but how am I supposed to put myself in a position like that?" Naruto asked.

'Well I there is a group of bandits not to far from here that have been said to be kidnapping woman and young girls from the the village, a large pay is also offered if you bring what hostages you can save back to the village.' The fox said.

"If kidnappings are involved then this just gives me another reason why I should go." Naruto thought and the kyuubi told him where the hideout is located.

Less than half an hour later

Naruto laid down hidden inside of a bush that is rather close to a small area that has tents and small wooden buildings and other things. Screaming could be head in the middle of the small camp.

"This is defiantly the place." Naruto said as he began surveying the area.

'Something big must be going on in the middle because they don't have in guards on the out side.' The fox commented.

Naruto looked around the roof tops for a suitable position to see what is going on in the middle.

Naruto soon found a suitable wooden building and quickly jumped from the bush to the top of the building and looked down to see what is going on in the middle.

"So who's first ladies. Us boys need to boys need to expand our organization." Said a man with dark brown hair wearing a green jacket and a black suit underneath all the other bandits are wearing the exact same thing looking over the what seems to be twenty hostages in all.

"I call this one." Said a man with long white hair as he pocked at a girl with brown hair and she seems to be only thirteen at the most. "I bet she is going to be nice and tight." The man said with a sadistic smile.

"Get away from her you pedophile!" A girl with jet black hair and blue eyes.

'Hey that's that girl from the hot spring.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ha, and maybe I might just have the loud mouth." The man with spicky black hair said as he slow slid his hand up her left leg causing her to whimper.

'I can't watch this anymore.' Naruto thought as his eyes began to to red began to form into slits.

'It seems rage causes him to unknowingly use my chakra too.' The fox thought to itself.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed on the brown haired man as he smashed his right leg down on his skull rendering the man unconscious and Naruto's eyes began to turn back to normal.

"You better get away from the little one if you would rather keep those hands of yours.

'That voice... it's Naruto.' The girl with black hair thought.

"You got some balls coming here kid." The white haired man said.

"Looks like this kid wants to play hero." Said a man with red spicky hair. "Lets show him what happens to heroes." He finished as he began slowly walking towards Naruto.

Naruto soon noticed that there are only a total of three but one of them is already dealt with leaving only two left.

"Naruto get out of here they will kill you just like the others." The black haired woman said.

"I will not leave here without all of you. So just sit back and relax." Naruto said as he stood with his back straight and hands at his sides as faced straight toward the red headed opponent.

"Hope your ready to die Brat." The man said as he threw his right arm towards Naruto.

But Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and put his leg out in front of him causing the man to fall to his face with his right wrist still in Naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly began to bend straight arm backward putting pressure to his elbow and shoulder as he put his left foot on the mans back. "YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOUR GOING TO BREAK MY ARM!" The man yelled out in pain.

"That's the point." Naruto said as he continued to bend the man's arm.

Suddenly the man with white hair appeared on Naruto's right punching Naruto's gut sending him flying backwards.

Suddenly the two appeared over Naruto as he skidded along the ground with swords in hand going for a downward stab.

Naruto quickly focused his chakra to his entire body causing him to glow red and he quickly released the chakra outward sending the two flying backwards.

Naruto quickly dashed towards the white hair man and smashed his hand down on the man chest as hard as he could and could hear his ribs cracking as a result and also knocking the man unconscious.

"Now all that is left is-" Naruto got cut off as the red head smashed his fist into the left side of Naruto's jaw sending him flying to the right.

"IS ME!" The red head finished as he dashed to the side of Naruto who is getting up and used his right leg to kick Naruto up into the air. "Your so damn small that it makes you a damn rag doll when I hit you." The man laughed and jumped into the air the the smashed both his fist to the top of Naruto's head sending him rocketing to the ground.

Naruto tried to get up but the man landed on top of him and began smashing his fists into random areas of Naruto's body.

"First I'm going to tie you up." The man said as he smashed his fist into his gut. "Then I'm going to force the girls to rape you." The man said said as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the right side of his chest. "Just so I can have a show and watch the look on you face." The man finished as he pushed the kunai deeper into his chest.

"That has to be the stupidest idea I ever heard in my life." Naruto commented.

Naruto soon noticed that that the kunai has a chakra seal on it as it began to suck his chakra dry at a fast rate so he acted quickly by pulling out a kunai of his own and smashing it into the side of the mans head killing him.

"No one needs people like you in this world anyway." Naruto said as the body fell to the left of Naruto who pulled the Kunai out of his chest and threw it off to the side. He slowly worked his way over to the black haired woman and untied her. Is there any other bandits I should know about?" Naruto asked.

"No the others Died a couple days ago while hunting." The black haired girl said.

"That's good." Naruto said before fell to the floor.

'It seems over the months you have gotten better with the justsu even though you have not been practicing with it. I would guess that it is because of all the chakra control lessons.' The fox commented with a huff.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" The woman with the black hair asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest for a bit." Naruto said as the woman began untying everyone else.

"That boy want do the same thing as the others will he?" The young brunette asked with worry.

"Of course not." She responded as she cut the rope the tied the young girls arms behind her back.

"How do you know he won't, Aimi?" Asked a woman WITH Long flowing red hair that reached her mid thighs as the young one untied the not binding her arms.

"Because..." The black haired woman now known as Aimi looked over to Naruto who is laying on the ground heaving. "Because he is the Jinchuuriki of Amegakure and some day he will become a real hero for our village." She finished with a smile

"A jinchuuriki has join our village?" The red head asked as she looked over to the sun kissed blonde who still laid on the floor heaving as if he is having trouble breathing.

Everyone in the middle of the camp soon had their bindings removed and went to release the ones in the tents and buildings.

Later at night.

Naruto's eyes opened to see that he is being carried by the black haired woman towards amegakure's gates but he could also see Konan running closer and closer to his location.

"What happened?" Konan asked as she grabbed Naruto.

"He saved us from the bandit camp not to far from here." Said the red head.

"It seems that our Jinchuuriki is going to be a real hero." Aimi said.

Paper began to swarm around Naruto and Konan."That he will." Konan said before the two disappeared in the swirl of papers.

With Konan and Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! You could have gotten yourself killed." Konan said causing Naruto to jump out of her arms.

"Well I am still alive, Konan-chan." Naruto said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"What made you go and do that anyway?" Konan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to test my strength." Naruto partly lied.

"Well if you won that must mean you have gotten stronger... But what about your stamina has it gotten better?" Konan asked with a grin.

"What do you mean by tha-"

"Just zip it and lie down on the bed." Konan said cutting Naruto off as she began undressing. 'It's been a long time to me and I want to feel him again.' Konan thought as she removed the last article of clothing.

Naruto complied and laid down on the bed as he remembered what happened almost eight months ago back in the cave.

"This can thought of as he present for your hard work... or just a sign of love." Konan said but knew that he would see it as s sign of love, after he does love her.

Konan crawled up the bed on he hands and knees until her head was hovering over his. "How would you like to start?" She asked before planting a lips on his.

"You know more about this then I do." Naruto said as he felt his rod beginning to harden.

Konan quickly pulled off Naruto's cloak and tossed it of to the side with her clothes. She then grabbed the seams of his trousers along with his boxers and swiftly pulled them off and threw them into the same direction as the cloak.

Naruto blushed as his rod slapped the right side of her jaw as it shot up, but all it really did is arouse Konan even more.

"This time I'm going to overwhelm you!" Konan said as paper began to form into a clone of herself laying on the bed to the left of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the clone with a questioning look as he tried to figure out what a clone would be needed for. "What is the clone fo-" Naruto got interrupted as The clone grabbed the sides of his head and pressed her lips against his.

The real Konan grinned and quickly took hold of his rod causing Naruto to open his mouth a bit as he let out a moan, the clone used this to her advantage and slid her tongue past his lips earning a louder moan from the boy.

"Your to easy to pleasure Naruto-kun." Konan said before she slid her tongue over his cock earning a moan from the sun kissed blonde.

Naruto wanted to respond but he clearly could not as Konan's clone began exploring with her tongue inside of his mouth pushing him closer and closer to his limit. 'This feels so good, I'm already about cum.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Come on, cum for me Naruto-kun.' the real Konan thought as she began bobbing her head even faster.

Only a couple seconds latter Naruto released into Konan mouth as he loud moan. Konan did her best to down all of it and and removed him from her mouth causing a loud pop and some left over cum to trail down her chin, but she quickly swiped it up with her finger and licked it off.

The clone parted the kiss giving Naruto more of a chance to breath. "Once your ready for the main course then we'll begin." The real Konan said as the clone moved allowing her to lay down on her back and roll Naruto on top of her then the clone laid atop of him putting him in a sandwich.

Later

"Would you like to begin now?" The clone above Naruto asked with a whisper into his ear.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the Konan Below him as the she wrapped her own arms around him. The clone took hold of his rod and guided it towards the real Konan's entrance. Once found he slow began to slide himself further in. 'It's so... I still don't know how to explain, it feels great though that is for sure.' Naruto thought as he let out a moan along with Konan but her clone wrapped her arms around him and began to grind her body against his earning an even loader moan from the blonde.

Naruto soon slid himself completely into her then began to pull back out until only the tip of his cock was left inside and then he repeated the action over and over again slowly increasing his pace.

"That feels great Naruto-kun, keep it up!" Konan moaned out.

Naruto tried his best to not cum to soon to further pleasure Konan but it failed as the two females are just to much for him. He ended releasing his seed into her earning a loud from the both of them. "I'm sorry." Naruto said as finished as he began to fall asleep from the lack of energy.

"Don't be." Konan said as Naruto fell asleep. "We'll just work on that over time." She finished as her paper clone disappeared in swarm of papers.

The next morning

Naruto stood in front of the members of the Akatsuki witch most of them seem to be grinning earning a puzzled look from Naruto.

"Today you will be fighting all of us... Alone, you must win to pass the test." Pain said as ever got into a fighting stance but there was a small catch to there stances. Sasori had over a hundred puppets above him, Kisame seemed to have transformed into a shark... or more like a shark in his case, Deidara is standing on a giant dragon made of clay that is hovering above the ground, Itachi is surrounded by a massive red skeletal figure, Hidans skin is white and black with a sadistic look on his face, Kakuzu has a bunch of what appears to Naruto as a bunch of black tentacles coming out of his body, Pain is... just standing there with his left arm extended out towards Naruto and Konan is standing off to the side as if she wanted no part of the fight. This all caused Naruto to slightly pale.

'I need to come up with a plan if I'm going to fight everyone like this.' Naruto managed to dodge Hidans scythe as he appeared out of no where.

"We have been waiting a long time to fight you... NARUTO!" Hidan yelled as he swiftly kicked Naruto up into the air giving Deidara the chance to throw three clay birds at him.

'I have to try and block it.' Naruto quickly thought as he put his arms in front of him to block the attack but the explosion sent him flying back. 'Bad idea.' Naruto thought as he crashed into the ground but rolled to his feet. 'I need to take out Deidara first that way I don't have to worry about his explosions when fighting the others... wait that's it!' He thought and jumped up towards Deidara.

"FOOL!" Deidara yelled and threw a clump of clay at Naruto.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone to swallow the clay. "Eh?" Diedara put on a confused look. Naruto grabbed the clone by the ankles in mid air and threw the clone as hard as he could at Diedara. Once the clone smashed into Diedara the it began to flare the nine tails chakra causing the clay inside it to explode sending Deidara crashing to the floor back first. "Damn it... I can't move." Deidara said with disappointment.

"I didn't think that would work." Naruto said as he landed on the ground.

'Not bad kit... he used my chakra to make the clay detonate, my chakra is supposed to rid of anything in his body that is not supposed to be there and he used that to his advantage... not bad at all kit.' The nine tails thought to himself.

'Now I have to worry about Hidan and the others.' Naruto thought as he dashed at hidan with nearly invisable ninja wire in his left hand and a Kunai in the other with the string tied in a knot arount the ring at the bottom of the hilt of the Kunai.

"You can't beat me with the little toy." Hidan said not noticing the ninja wire.

Naruto dashed by Hidan but stabbed the kunai into his right shoulder and began spinning around him causing the ninja wire to wrap around Hidan then finished it of by tying it into a knot behind his back.

"Damn your smart with this shit." Hidan said with a huff.

"You have gotten stronger but this isn't over yet... PLANETARY DEVASTATION!" Pain yelled as he tossed a small black ball towards Naruto.

"What is th-" Naruto got cut off as the attack smashed into him and went flying in the air with the small ball attached to him.

"THIS IS TOO FAR!" Konan yelled. "Plus the village is just over there..." She pointed to her left to reveal the village along with most of the villagers of to the side watching the fight. "Everyone and the village could be destroyed by this jutsu

"Nothing is to far when you fight a Jinchuuriki plus... he needs to learn how to get out of these kind of situations and you need not worry I have this under control." Pain said a he threw a black rod into Naruto that began draining his chakra.

'Naruto.' Konan thought with sadness.

The earth below Naruto Began to rise smashing into one another and piling around Naruto and the small black ball.

'This putting this black rod into him was a very bad idea.' The fox thought.

Soon a massive ball of earth stood in the air. 'I get that he is a jinchuuriki and all but I'm with Konan on this one, this is to far.' Itachi thought along with Sasori.

Inside the massive ball of earth. 'I'm losing my chakra... I can barely breath... I can fell my bones breaking from the pressure... I'm out of ch... ak... ra..." Naruto finished as the rod drained the last of his chakra.

Back with everyone on the ground.

"I'm not felling his chakra anymore I think he may be dead in there." Kisame said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Pain quickly began flipping through hand signs to release the jutsu but only bad it to the second hand sign when suddenly a ton of chakra that seemed to be flowing with hatred and evil.

"Where the hell is this massive chakra coming from?" Sasori asked and everyone began looking around in front of them and finding anyone they quickly turned around only to see nothing but earth and air, then a massive explosion went of along with a shock wave that nearly sent them all flying away there as widened and quickly turned around to look at the massive ball of earth to see that a small hole in the side of it has been blown away and a couple of large rocks came crashing to the floor. A large fox head began to pop out of the small hole with a loud growl.

'The rod I threw bust have stole all his chakra causing the nine tails chakra to replace his in order to stop him from dying.' Pain thought and over to Konan. "Konan get the villagers to safety while we deal with this." Pain ordered.

"I understand." Konan said as she threw paper that is glowing green to Deidara which began to heal his back letting him move again and dashed off to the villagers who stood in shock.

With Naruto.

Naruto laying down on what to be air and not but black is surrounding him. "Get lost demon." Said a voice.

"Why don't you just die." Said another voice.

"Your mother abandoned you... who would would want a demon for a son anyway."

"Shut up." Naruto said as tears began to fall.

"Demon spawn." Said another.

"Who would let a demon become Hokage."

"No one will ever love you."

"No one will ever let the likes of you become a shinobi, you monster."

"Leave me alone." Naruto said as he continued to cry.

"You always be an orphan, Monster."

"I hate you."

"No one will ever trust you."

"That isn't true." aruto said as cried more and more.

"Don't you ever put chan in my name ever again! No girl will ever let you use that in her name! Thanks to you I lost my chance with Sasuke-kun! I wish you had never been born you monster. The next time I see your face I will kill you myself. You might as well leave the village, it's not like anyone will notice you are gone!" Said a familiar female voice.

"Sakura." Naruto said as he began crying even more. "Why did the all treat me like trash, why did they hat me... I'LL MAKE THEM ALL REGRET IT!" Naruto yelled out out to nothing.

Back with the others.

The fox opened its mouth and began charging a small ball of chakra in his mouth.

"SCATTER" Pain yelled as the beast launched the ball at them creating a massive explosion but the managed to get away in time with Hidan over Kakuzu's shoulder.

'None of this is me.' The nine tails thought. 'Its all Naruto, he has be blinded by hatred.' The beast finished with a huff.

The beast began to dig its way out of the massive ball of earth and land on the ground and then began to acted as if its running away.

"Where is he going?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu untied him.

"Judging by the direction I'd say he is heading to the leaf village." Itachi said as he dashed towards Naruto who is currently in Nine tailed form.

"If that is true then we need to stop him." Pain said as he dashed off with Itachi who is still surrounded by the red figure.

The rest caught up to Pain and Itachi and Hidan tried to cut the beast with his scythe but it was no use. "Its to thick to cut.' Hidan said.

"Then hold it off... all we can do is hope Naruto does something to stop this." Sasori said as he advanced he puppets in front of the beast to stop it.

With Naruto.

"What is going on? It sounds like there is a fight." Naruto thought to himself.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, don't anyone tell you otherwise." Said a voice.

"Iruka." Naruto said as his eyes widened.

"Some day you will be see as a hero, I know you will." Said Iruka's voice as he slowly began to appear in front of Naruto.

"If you want to become Hokage then you need to work for it. No one just gets named Hokage, you need to become strong and powerful... let others know they have someone they can trust." Said another voice

"Old man." Naruto said as the third hokage began to appear to the left of Iruka but every thing began to shift from black to what is currently happening. He could see a massive nine tailed beast smash everything around it trying to hit what seem to be bugs compared to its size. "Is that me? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING." Naruto yelled.

Nearly an hour later with the others.

"We can't keep this up, he is to strong!" Itachi said as he shot a black fire ball at the beast but it simply dodged the attack.

Suddenly the beast disappeared in a cloud of of white smoke but as it began to clear they noticed an unconscious Naruto falling to the floor but Pain quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. As he landed back to the ground he gently laid Naruto on his back and then they all laid down them selves to rest.

Suddenly Konan appeared and ran over to Naruto and picked him up. 'I guess putting him down was a wast of time." Pain sweat dropped.

"What happened?" Konan asked as she hugged Naruto close to her.

"Not sure the beast disappeared and that was about it." Kisame said heaving on the ground.

As Hidan looked looked at Konan and Naruto something hit him. "Wait are you two in a relationship or something?" Hidan asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Hidan... You truly are a Nōtarin." Kakuzu said.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Hidan.

"I'm sorry about all this." Naruto whispered causing Konan to look down at him noticing that his whisker marks are thicker than normal and his a eyes are red with slits.

"Don't worry about it." Konan said. 'The nine tails chakra must still be flowing through his body.' She thought.

"Konan get him ready for the exams... he is ready." Pain said and everyone continued to lay on the ground as Konan disappeared with Naruto.

"I don't feel like trying that again anytime soon." Hidan said as he laid on the ground.

"I'm with you on that one." Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

"I just have to remember not to use these rods on him." Pain said. 'Though I'm going to have to teach him a jutsu to put a hold on most of his chakra and make it not so noticeable.' Pain thought to himself.

Couple of weeks later

Naruto stood in front of a massive open gate the on the other side is the leaf village. "This blows." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and put his head lower covering his face with the caller of his cloak.

"Get over it this is your fist real mission so remember that you Name is Menma or else this could get ugly." Pain said standing as stood in front of Naruto.

"I won't let any thing happen to you so you need not worry about that." Konan said as he reached down placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Lets just get this over with." Naruto said and they began walking again.

As the they walked walked passed the gate a voice could be heard to their left. "Are you all here for the exams?" Asked a dark haired man the seemed to have a bandage running over the bridge of his nose.

"Yes we are... well he is at least." Pain said pointing to Naruto.

"Ahh You must must be Menma! Your team has been awaiting your arrival." Said another man standing next to the other but with slightly long dark brown hair covering his right eye.

"Who are my teammates anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Team seven. They are at Naruto's grave... You should go meat them." The man with the covered eye said.

"Go on." Pain ordered and Naruto jumped off towards the cemetery.

'That kids chakra is the size of a 6 year old...' The two guards thought.

"This so fucking stupid... Why do I have to be on their team?' Naruto thought as he landed on the ground in the cemetery yet not to far away from the group standing in front of a grave.

"Its sad that he had to die, and all he wanted to do is be noticed by everyone." Naruto said as he walked up behind the group.

Sasuke quickly turned around and wiped out a kunai. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as the fact that Naruto's face is partially covered by the caller of his cloak.

"Whoa slow down there Skippy! I am Menma, I'm filling in for your dead teammate." Naruto said as he stood his ground.

"How are you joining us you look like you would have a hard time fighting an ant." Sasuke said as he put his kunai away.

'An ant... oohhhh I'm so going to break my foot off in your ass when I can.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well we better get get ready then the exams start tomorrow." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess I'm going to to be off too." Naruto said and jumped off.

'I have a bad feeling about him...' Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>Well there is the first part and don't worry I am already working on the second.<p>

I am mainly splitting it up because I am making this longer than I thought and I don't want to keep you all waiting :)

Please do tell me where there are spelling errors or other things, it really help.

Have a great day with your friends and/or family.


End file.
